Ghost Heart
by Aihirin
Summary: Roxas has merged with Sora, he is whole, but not complete. Will he return? (This does not follow the game correctly and how you interpret it is your choice so please don't complain to me if you see something that may or may not be there) (Mostly because I'm not sure what is there :)


こんにちは！

I wrote this when I was listening to _Incomplete_ by Backstreet Boys, and I'm not really a fan of theirs but I actually liked the song and then this... thing was made, though it has nothing to with the lyrics. If there is something wrong or anything with it just tell me. The 'story' might be confusing and whatnot but I hope you'll like it and please enjoy ^^ (a little advice though, don't listen to anything happy when reading this, it ruins the mood).

* * *

**Ghost Heart**

The darkness surrounds me, oppresses me. I am not alone because I am with Sora, yet I am yearning for someone, someone who's not here. I remember getting my heart back, becoming one with Sora again. But it felt like I lost it, or it broke but not. Because Sora's heart is whole, my ghost of a heart broke, but not Sora's, his felt lighter again. His heart was filled with happiness, love, but my ghost heart was broken. I can't remember why it broke or why I got my own consciousness again. But I remember someone… fading, someone who was in my heart before I went back to Sora. All I can remember is fire. I believe _he_ will be upset that I can't remember _his_ name. That I haven't got it memorized. It has been a long time since _he_ faded, but my ghost of a heart is still breaking for everyday that passes. I met Naminé for a short time but I could not remember and then I returned to the darkness and days passed. I can't see through Sora's eyes; I am surrounded by the darkness, I can't open my eyes. Maybe I will never break free from this darkness, it isn't evil, it just is, and I can't open my eyes. Once, I had someone to show me the light. I remember the sunset, and that _he_ was with me. But I can't remember _his_ face, I can't remember _his_ voice… and I miss it. I know _he_ could make me laugh and I know I cared for _him_ even if I didn't have a heart, but now I can't remember. The memories connected to my feelings now belong to Sora, so I try to not remember. My memories are vanishing, like I am.

The darkness begins to diminish and I find myself on an island, Sora's island. He meets me and actually says that I can come back, come back and live again. But _he_ faded away, _he_ would not come back, _he_ didn't have a heart, and I would be alone if I left this place, without _him _there is no point. My ghost heart is fractured and it's probably better to fade while Sora grows stronger, so I decline. Maybe one day I'll be reborn and we'll meet again. The island disappears and the darkness returns. My eyes close again. Time in this darkness doesn't exist. I can't say how much time has passed, I am still I, I am not gone, but I wonder if it would be easier if I were. Maybe I would meet _him_ again but _he _didn't have a heart. Maybe I'll never meet _him_ again. Has time moved on, has it been days, weeks, months, or even years since I met Sora that time? I will probably never know.

Something is happening to Sora but I still can't see and I won't be able to help him anyways. I remember my name, I remember fire, but all else seems to be gone now. It makes my ghost heart ache, but Sora doesn't feel it so he can't help me. The darkness is thick around me, I don't even know if I can open my eyes or not because nothing changes. A tremor goes through the darkness and I feel something approaching. I don't know what it is; I've never felt anything like it. Maybe it's a sign of me vanishing, maybe something is changing. I don't know if I care, do I want the change? Through the darkness light is shining through and I open my eyes. The light shimmers and glitters and approaches me. My eyes burn when it comes closer and I have to shut them again. I feel the light grabbing me, taking it with me, back to where it came. The nothingness disappears and I stand on something solid. It is similar to when I stood on Sora's island, but this feels more… real. I feel the air around me, the space. This is not Sora's mind, this is how it felt outside, when I was alive. I open my eyes blinking to see clearer. I see Sora standing in front of me grinning. I look around and see other people, some I feel I should know, but I can't remember. I haven't felt any feelings in a long time, or has it not been that long? I don't know. I shift my gaze back to Sora and the grin wavers. His friend… Riku, I believe it was, puts a hand on his shoulder. Sora asks me of the people present, of what I remember. I cannot hear the names and I feel like someone should be here. I cannot answer.

"Oi, Roxas! You look as gloomy as you did the first time I met you." I turn to the familiar voice. It is a person with red hair and green eyes. He reminds me of fire. "I can't believe it, you've forgotten my name, again." He sighs and moves closer. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Memories I can't remember I had are returning. I remember the sunset, the clock tower, our separation and I remember how Sora watched him die.

"Axel?"

"Yup, in the flesh. Though, my real name is Lea but everyone sticks to Axel," He sighs then smirks again. "But what can you do, eh?"

"You're really here." I take a few steps closer, afraid that he will disappear, that I will wake up from this dream.

"Didn't we say we would meet again, partner?" Axel smirks.

The pain in my heart is dissipating. My heart is mending. The one I was yearning for in the darkness has returned, the one to show me the light. I take hold of his hand just so I can feel him, feel that he is real. He envelops me in a hug and the pain left. My ghost heart is whole again.

**The End**

* * *

I would say 'please review :)' but I'm very bad at answering so I'm not going to pressure you ^^


End file.
